Hate Me
by Fenris242
Summary: Inspired by the Blue October Song...Cameron is the last duckling to leave PPTH...How will House take it?


**A/N: This idea popped in my head while listening to _Blue October_'s Hate Me. The song came on while I stopped in at work today, and the idea just jumped into my head. Hopefully, it makes sense to you guys. For lyrics, visit this site **** was supposed to be way more angsty than it turned out, but I guess that's a good thing. Let me know what you guys think by sending in reviews.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Everyone was dressed in casual clothes. This wasn't something that needed to be formal. It just needed to be over. At least that's what House was thinking. The last of his ducklings was finally leaving.

Foreman had been the first to leave. He accepted a Head of Neurology position at a hospital in New York. House had made a comment about it being perfect. Lots of cars that were just begging to be stolen in NYC. Foreman had laughed. He had grown to enjoy the banter between himself and his mentor.

Chase left next. House made sure to get in as many British jabs as he could when he found out the Australian was going to practice in London. He actually was sad to see the blond leave. Even if it was only because he would have to find someone else to constantly attack. It couldn't be that hard to find someone new. House began interviews immediately.

But now Cameron was leaving. She had come into his office on a Tuesday morning, and sat down in the chair across from his desk. He had come to think of it as _her_ chair.

After Chase and Foreman left, Cameron had taken House on as her usual company. House had, in turn, taken a liking to their time together. The only time he wasn't so sure about having her as a confidant was when she brought up the pained subject of his Vicodin addiction. She had talked to him and talked to him and talked to him until he was blue in the face. He told Cuddy he was going to take two weeks vacation, and Cameron spent all her time away from the hospital at his place. She had helped him kick it.

He never realized just how addicted he was until he went cold turkey without sight of ever taking another pill. He couldn't believe her. She came everyday after work. She'd cook him dinner, and hold him while he lay curled in a ball on the couch in pain. It was the hardest thing he ever did, letting her in. He knew if forced to, he could manage the pain in his leg. He just never had the want to do it.

That was he never had it until she came around. That was three months ago now.

It took him awhile, but eventually he had admitted it to himself. He would never admit to anyone else, but he actually loved her. He didn't even tell Wilson.

Now he found himself sitting at the bar in the hospital's largest conference room. Cuddy had thrown a big party. Just like she did for Foreman and Chase. He was swirling the scotch around his rock glass when he felt her come up behind him. She sat down in the stool next to him. She motioned to the bartender to pour her a drink and pour House a refill. "So." She said.

He turned to look at her. "It was just a matter of time. You couldn't stay in a fellowship for the rest of your life." He pushed his back against the bar, being sure not to knock his cane to the floor.

"You're right." She said, quietly.

"Oh, I've never heard that one before." He said, looking back to her with sarcasm etched on his face. "What do say we blow this joint?" He asked. "Head back to my place. Old times?" He said. He loved the time they would spend just sitting on his couch watching TV. He lived for the occasional time they would start to banter, or even better a food fight.

"I think I should hang in a little longer. I am the guest of honor." She replied, looking back out into the crowd of people. She only knew about a handful of the people. Cuddy had invited almost the entire hospital. Granted, they didn't all show up, but who passes up a free bar and food. She turned back to House as Wilson approached them.

He walked up to Cameron, "I'm sorry you're leaving." He started.

"We were just discussing that. I already told her she can't stay in a fellowship with me forever. No matter how deeply in love with me she is." House interrupted.

"Well, I was going to say I'm sorry she's leaving because now I'm the only one left that can actually stand you. Which means, we're going back to you pestering me non stop." He turned to Cameron. "Are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?" He pleaded.

"Oh, you act like I'm so horrible." House scoffed.

Cameron and Wilson just looked at him and sighed at the same time. "You are not what's called 'low maintenance.'" Cameron said. She paused for a moment, then continued, "Well, I've think I've hung around long enough." She said, grabbing House's left arm.

He grabbed his cane with his free right hand. "Onward." He said, heading towards the exit. He turned to Wilson, "See you in the morning, honey." He mocked.

* * *

Cameron and House were sitting on the couch in House's apartment. House said she was allowed to decide what they watched on TV. He realized that was a huge mistake when she flipped _Sweet Home Alabama_ on. "What the hell? If I wanted to watch this I would have-"

"You said it was my choice." She tossed the remote at him. "Chocolate or Strawberry?" She asked walking into his kitchen.

"Strawberry." He replied.

"Chocolate it is." She yelled back.

"I knew you were going to do that. I really wanted Chocolate." He yelled in response.

"I know. That's why you're getting Strawberry anyway." She didn't have to look to know that he was rolling his eyes.

Cameron came back into the living room and flopped onto the couch. She handed House his Strawberry sundae and dug into her Chocolate one just as the movie was starting.

"You realize that this would never happen in real life." House said.

"What wouldn't happen?" Cameron asked, turning to House.

"You know, she falls back in love with him when she goes to get the divorce papers signed." House realized what he had said, but it was too late. It was out.

"You've seen this before?" Cameron asked.

"No." He drew the word out. "These movies are all the same. Girl likes boy. Girl hates boy. Girl likes boy, again." He finished.

"Yeah, but how do you know the plot?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer because he was shoveling the sundae into his mouth so he could use a full mouth as an excuse not to talk.

* * *

They watched the movie with little commentary. House made an occasional comment about the plot, and how "that would never happen." Cameron would chuckle, and the moment would pass.

The movie was over and House glanced over at Cameron. She had fallen asleep. He stood, and leaned down to pick her up. He knew he would regret this later, but he didn't want her last night of sleep in New Jersey to be on his lumpy couch. Besides, he had a king size bed. There was plenty of room for the two of them.

He managed to lift her and carry her down the hall. She had put her hands around his neck. This made it easier to carry her, but harder for him to control himself.

He laid her down on the other side of the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. She rolled onto her side so that she was facing his side of the bed. He was glad that she made a habit of keeping a set of pajamas at his place. She had changed into them, to get more comfortable, halfway through the movie.

House walked over and grabbed a pair of pajama pants out of the third drawer of his dresser. He slid out of his jeans, and threw them over the chair in the corner. Slipping on the pajamas, he slid into his bed, trying his best not to disturb her, while not putting his leg in a compromising position.

* * *

The following morning, House woke up to find his bed empty. He glanced over at the clock. It was just after nine in the morning. He sat up and cracked his neck by leaning his head from side to side. He looked back at the clock. "Shit." He cursed.

As quickly as he could, he got up and got dressed. Cameron's flight left at ten. He would have to speed a little more than normal to get to the airport on time to see her off.

* * *

He arrived in the parking lot at 9:42am. He parked his bike in the handicap spot, and headed into the airport. He glanced at the flight schedule and headed for the correct gate.

He bypassed security in a classic House manner. He claimed they were being biased towards him because he was crippled. He limped worse than he had too, and made sure he was as loud as could be. Security pushed him through just to get him to shut up.

Finally, he was at her gate. He looked around the seats. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. There. He limped toward the brunette sitting two rows back from the gate. He approached her from behind and grabbed her shoulder. A strange woman turned to look up at him. She just glared at him. "You're not Cameron." He said, turning to walk away without apologizing.

He didn't get far, because he ran into something. When he looked, he ran into the person he had been looking for. "Allison." He said. He was inches away from her.

"House." She replied. "I didn't want to wake you." She explained her leaving without saying anything. "Why did you come here? I do know how to board a plane by myself. Don't really need adult super-" Cameron was interrupted by House leaning down and pulling her lips to his own.

He pulled away, leaving her flustered and surprised. "You should hate me for all the things I didn't do for you. You should hate me so that you can finally see what's good for you." He whispered. She was barely able to hear it over the sounds of the airport.

House stood there staring at her. She wasn't saying anything. He knew he was right, but he never thought she had actually hated him. "You're right, I should hate you." She said. She remained silent. Not adding anything to her statement, but just standing there, looking at him. After a long wait, she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "But I could never hate you." She finally said.

"Good, cause neither could I." He said, pulling her closer to him.

She knew that was as close to an admission of love as she was going to get right now.


End file.
